A Storm Is Coming
by msylcatac42
Summary: War was over. Both the Skedar and Datadyne were routed. Peace became a distinct possibility. Then, something happened that will once again test world peace.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. The Skedar was annihilated. Datadyne was now history. Standards of living increased dramatically as contacts with the Maians were established and their technology implemented.

It was a strange time for the Carrington Institute's top agent, Joanna Dark. She had a lot more free time and was only occasionally called to the Institute to test weapons that Foster was developing or to work on different defense projects. For her part, she was happily married to James Bond and was already 4 months pregnant.

One particular day seemed just like another day of work. She was to meet with the Secretary of Defense at the White House to discuss the prospects of cutting defense spending.

"Good evening, Mrs. Dark," the secretary said. "We are forever indebted to you for saving the entire cabinet's lives three years ago in Air Force One.

"Don't mention it, Robert," Joanna replied. "It was my duty to protect the U.S. government. How is it going with the administration? Is all well with the President?"

At this, the secretary of defense frowned.

"I'm afraid he faces a difficult reelection. His opponent, Richard O'Donnell, is a Republican extremist, has condemned the Maians and tried to seek improved relations with the Skedar. He seems to be backed by remnants of Datadyne and currently has a considerable lead in the polls because the economy is in the doldrums."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If he needs any fundraising money, tell him that the Institute fully supports him. Now, about cutting defense spending…" Joanna replied.

"Oh, and there is something else that you and the Institute must know," Robert added. He seemed uncomfortable. Worse, he seemed distressed. He glanced around to make sure there was no one outside listening.

He leaned closer and whispered into Joanna's ear.

"The Skedar are regrouping quickly. They already have a new leader and could become an international threat within several months. There's a storm coming, Mrs. Dark. And you and the Institute better batten down the hatches, because it will hit us all har-"

That was all that Robert could manage before he was shot in the back by an assassin. He fell, severely injured. Joanna instantly managed a defensive stance and thought over her options.

"Well, Mrs. Dark," said an all too familiar voice. "It seems you know too much. We cannot allow you to live.

Joanna turned around and couldn't believe what she saw. "You can't be… Cassandra!" Those were the last words she managed before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Joanna woke up with a severe medicinal taste in her mouth. She coughed and tried to move, but the ropes that bound here were extremely tight.

"About time you woke up," Cassandra said.

Joanna recoiled considerably. Was this the same Cassandra that had valiantly saw the error of her ways and made a heroic sacrifice to buy her a chance?

"I saw you die on the Attack Ship," Joanna managed.

"Cassandra? Oh, no, my name is not Cassandra," she replied. "My name is Samantha, and you shall be responsible for the death of my sister!" she spat.

"What are you planning?" Joanna asked.

"Cassandra was much too conservative, even if she seemed reckless in the views of other people," Samantha babbled. "I intend to take over the world, and the Skedar will help me accomplish this feat!"

"The Skedar are scum. They will never live up to their promises," Joanna sternly remarked.

"You mistrust the Skedar. Once Earth is put into submission, they have given me an offer to govern the planet. An opportunity I simply cannot refuse!" the new Datadyne CEO shouted, verging into madness.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Joanna asked.

"Your punishment must be more severe. Once the United Nations is ashes and I have become ruler of the world, THEN you have my permission to die!"

"You also play an important role. Tell me what you know about the Institute and MI6. What are their plans, and how much do they know about the state of this company?" Samantha interrogated.

"Over my dead body. I want a lawyer," Joanna spat.

"Very well. I'm surprised you have not noticed yet, but we took some of our best doctors and extracted your baby here." Joanna's eyes widened in shock as the doctors brought in the baby, injected with various IVs and having a health monitor.

"You have a healthy baby boy," Samantha said. "Now, if you don't cooperate, we'll slowly abuse the baby until it dies an excruciatingly painful death. Oh, and now that you aren't pregnant anymore, we will not be afraid to use sexual violence to obtain the information we want. We have plenty of guards who would love to violate that wonderful body of yours."

"You are pure evil," Joanna proclaimed with disdain.

"No. I am the Carrington Institute's reckoning," Samantha replied proudly. "And speaking of your friends, it is they who I will ruthlessly destroy first. Now, shall we begin the interrogation?"


End file.
